Rondo of Nightmare
by BlueChains
Summary: "Desde que comenzó su día, Nami sabía ya que todo sería un desastre. Desde el hecho de que hubo mucho trabajo en el hospital, o que tuvo que salir muy tarde del trabajo a causa de eso. Pero bien, lo que jamás esperó, fue que la persona que decidió salvar esa misma noche, resultara ser la persona más peligrosa del bajo mundo: Trafalgar D. Law." [Law x Nami] [Slight!Zoro x Nami] AU
1. Prólogo

**N/A:**

Como una pequeña aclaración para toda la historia...soy nueva dentro del mundo de OnePiece, por lo que no estoy del todo segura de las personalidades de los personajes. Entre ellos incluyo a Doffy, Law y Kidd.

Apenas voy en el capítulo 200 del anime pero aun así decidí incluirlos en la historia :v Por lo que su personalidad saldrá OCC...aunque espero irla mejorando conforme vaya mejorando la historia.

De antemano, ¡muchas gracias por leer!

 **Disclaimer: OnePiece no es de mi propiedad. La imagen utilizada como portada tampoco es de mi propiedad.**

 **Reseña:**

"Desde que comenzó su día, Nami sabía ya que todo sería un desastre. Desde el hecho de que hubo mucho trabajo en el hospital, o que tuvo que salir muy tarde del trabajo a causa de eso. Pero bien, lo que jamás esperó, fue que la persona que decidió salvar esa misma noche, resultara ser la persona más peligrosa del bajo mundo: Trafalgar D. Law."

* * *

 **-Rondo of Nightmare-**

Apenas y puso un pie en el hospital, pudo notar que todo era prácticamente un desastre. Había muchas personas heridas en el suelo, mientras que otras más yacían en su respectiva cama. Si miraba hacia otro lado de la habitación, podía notar el cómo las enfermeras corrían de un lado a otro, cargando con cuidado diferentes frascos de medicina y jeringas. Fue entonces también, en que Nami se percató de lo delicada que era la situación.

Si de por sí había empezado mal su día por no escuchar a tiempo su alarma, o también por el hecho de que no había tenido tiempo de ir a desayunar algo, ahora resultaba que había ocurrido algún tipo de accidente en donde muchas personas habían salido gravemente heridas.

-¡Llegas tarde, Nami!— escuchó a otra de las enfermeras decir, estrellándole en el pecho un botiquín de primeros auxilios. —¡Deja de perder el tiempo y ponte a trabajar!

No fue necesario el que se lo tuvieran que repetir; ella ya se encontraba corriendo hacia las personas que estaban en el suelo, sabiendo que ellos sólo necesitaban de un rápido chequeo.

Sin contar el tiempo, Nami estaba segura que habían pasado ya una que otra hora desde que comenzó a trabajar. La mayoría de los pacientes que llegaron en gravedad ya habían sido tratados, y aquellos que estaban con una que otra cortada ya habían sido dados de alta. A comparación de cuando había llegado, la sala de urgencia ya se encontraba más despejada.

Tomando un pequeño tour por entre las camillas, ayudó a examinar a uno que otro paciente, ayudando a las enfermeras y doctores que ya los estaban tratando. Quizá su ayuda podría ser necesaria en otro departamento o en otra camilla, pero mientras más rápido pudieran terminar, sería mejor.

-¡Entró en paro!— escuchó gritar a sus espaldas. Grito que hizo que los doctores que estaba ayudando se distrajeran por completo. Nami, tras notar eso, gritó: —¡Ustedes vayan, yo me encargo!— dicho eso, fueron a la ayuda de ese otro paciente.

Estaba consiente de que esa clase de cosas no solían pasar, siendo que siempre había muchos doctores dentro de la sala de urgencias, siendo ahora la excepción porque se encontraban dentro de las vacaciones de invierno para muchos; es decir, no había suficientes manos.

Otra hora más pasó, y la urgencia de la mañana por fin había terminado.

Muchos de los médicos que les había tocado atender esa situación yacían dentro del comedor, descansando. Nami no era la excepción.

Con una postura muy aflojerada y hombros caídos, se encontraba sentada en una de las tantas mesas del Hospital Merry. Aunque también ya se encontraban sirviendo el almuerzo del día, lo único que deseaba del momento era poder tomarse un respiro en lugar de comer. Ingerir alimentos después de eso era lo último que cruzaba por su cabeza.

-Estoy agotada…—murmuró bajo su aliento, dejándose caer por completo en la mesa.

Volteando un poco su rostro, volteó a ver el gran reloj que decoraba la pared. Marcaba la una con treinta minutos. Si todo salía bien de ahora en adelante, en dos horas y media más podría ser libre. Tendría toda su noche de viernes para descansar, y de paso el fin de semana para salir con sus amigos. Ya viéndolo de ese modo, el tiempo que le quedaba no sonaba tan tortuoso como a un principio pareció.

Sonriendo para sí, soltó un suspiro lleno de alivio.

Sólo dos horas más, solamente le quedaban…

-¡Nami!— sobresaltada de ser sacada de golpe de su mundo de pensamiento, se levantó de golpe de la mesa, por un momento perdiendo el equilibrio en la silla. Volteó un tanto sorprendida, encontrándose con una cansada Vivi. —¡Ocurrió otro accidente!— anuncian entre jadeos, mirándola directamente a los ojos. —Te necesitamos allá abajo.

Apenas dicho eso, tomó de la muñeca a la pelirroja, sacándola del comedor a la fuerza.

Aunque Nami le grito una que otra vez que ella podía caminar por su propia cuenta, la chica de azulada cabellera la ignoró por completo, creyendo que si la soltaba tardarían mucho más en llegar a la sala de urgencias.

Y fue en lo que corrían, que Nami no pudo evitar soltar un bufido resignada.

- _Diablos…_ —pensó para si, frunciendo ligeramente los labios. — _Adiós a mi tranquila noche de viernes…_

::-:-:-:-::

Cuando a un principio creyó que ese sería un buen día, ahora bien se encontraba reconsiderandolo. Ya pasaban de las diez de la noche y apenas, se encontraba tomando camino de regreso a su casa. Para su suerte, las calles que se encontraba transitando estaban llenas de vida, rodeadas por tanto peatones como carros. Era de esperarse, siendo que apenas a esa hora los jóvenes decidían salir a pasear. Soltando un cansado suspiro, siguió su camino.

Al final ocurrieron dos accidentes que involucraban mucha gente el mismo día. Curiosa, no podía evitar el cuestionarse el qué los había ocasionado. Decir que los accidentes automovilísticos eran cosa de todos los días, accidentes que involucraban camiones de carga chocando contra edificios y así era algo que no estaba dentro de su lista de situaciones normales. Por más que le echaba cabeza, sabía que esos no habían sido sólo "accidentes", sino que algo—o mejor dicho, un "alguien"—los había ocasionado.

Pero ella era lo suficiente lista para saber que en esas cosas no se tenía que involucrar. Tenía que dejárselo a la policía, o a los detectives…o cualquier excusa de "seguridad" que esa ciudad podrida pudiera dar en sí.

Si se ponía a recapitular, habían pasado ya seis años desde que la ciudad se fue al carajo. En aquel entonces realmente no le prestaba en mucha atención a las noticias, mucho menos a esas cuestiones políticas que decidían el futuro del país. Ella sólo estaba concentrada en sus estudios para poder convertirse en una buena enfermera. Al cabo de un tiempo, se enteró de que la persona que había tomado todo el poder no era más que otro asqueroso mafioso:Donquixote Doflamingo.

A pesar de que ya habían pasado los años en que su "gobierno" debía durar, él seguía al mando de todo—y de todos.

Fue desde ese día en que la ciudad se tornó cada vez más peligrosa, llenándose de asesinos y ladrones. Pero, curiosamente a pesar de todo eso, los ciudadanos seguían viviendo con toda la calma del mundo. ¿Y cómo no? Siendo que, mientras no terminaras en un barrio que no debías o mientras no te involucraras con la familia Doflamingo, no tendrías problema alguno.

Para Nami eso era una estupidez. ¿Vivir feliz teniéndole miedo a alguien? Pero aún con ese pensamiento en mente, ella jamás se interpuso en el camino de esos sujetos. O viéndole en sí el lado positivo, el hospital en el que trabajaba se encontraba en la supuesta zona segura de toda la ciudad. Quizá era por eso, que nunca se vio envuelta en algún tipo de problema.

Estirando ambos brazos al cielo, se estiró, disfrutando el crujir de los huesos de su espalda en el silencio de la noche.

-¿Qué haré esta noche?— se cuestionó a sí misma, sonriendo un poco. No valía la pena el seguir pensando cosas deprimentes o el seguir pensando en lo horrible que había sido su día; la noche apenas iba comenzando, y quizá podría encontrar algo divertido que hacer.

En sus ideas, consideraba el llegar a casa y llenar la tina para tomar un largo y relajante baño de espuma; hacía rato que no tomaba uno, pensó, la sonrisa que decoraba sus labios incrementando todavía más. Esa era una buena idea, o también podía considerar llegar al restaurante de comida china de la esquina y pedir su guisado favorito. Ya estaba grande, no importaba si un día ignoraba por completo su dieta.

Una pequeña risa escapó su garganta, viendo el cómo poco a poquito, su mal humor se iba.

-Podría incluso llamarle a los chicos para hacer una videollamada— pensó en voz alta, sus avellanados ojos iluminándose por completo. —Una película de terror no estaría nada ma…—

Y justo iba a terminar de articular esa oración, que el fuerte sonido de un cuerpo chocando contra el asfalto resonó justo frente a ella.

Fue tan rápido, que ni tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Sus ojos se abrieron por completo, sintiendo el como todos los músculos de su cuerpo de tensaban ante el estrés que lo golpeó de inmediato. Había estado tan distraída, que el cuerpo que de la nada cayó del cielo hasta sus pies le había asustado por completo. Con ojos un tanto dilatados, observó de pies a cabeza el cuerpo.

Estaba gravemente herido. Eso bien se podía notar incluso por sobre su ropa, la cual estaba más que roja por la sangre que estaba perdiendo. Otra cosa que notó fue que se trataba de un chico más o menos de su edad, o incluso un tanto mayor. Pero lo más importante, era el hecho de que se encontraba con vida. Lo agitada de su respiración le delataba, sus ojos cerrados por completo.

Nami no estaba segura si debía acercarsele o no. Si estaba así de herido era porque no era una buena persona, sino otro vago de los que tanto se esforzó en alejarse dé todos esos años. Pero aun así, se trataba de una persona que se encontraba herida.

Tragando saliva con fuerza, tomó una decisión, lentamente agachándose hasta estar a poco centímetros de distancia de él.

-O-oye…— lenta y temblorosamente, su mano tomó camino hacia su hombro, buscando sacudirlo un poco a ver si reaccionaba con eso. Pero, a causa de su mismo miedo, se detuvo a la mitad. ¿De verdad debía involucrarse? ¿De verdad quería ayudar a un sujeto que no gritaba otra cosa, salvo peligro?

Nuevamente, se encontró tragando saliva ante lo nerviosa que se sentía. Y otra vez, retomó el camino de su mano hacia su hombro. Lo picó suavemente con un dedo, alejándose casi al instante. Pero el chico de oscura cabellera no reaccionó para nada. Seguía en la misma posición, su respiración incluso empeorando.

No…parecía como si fuese a reaccionar o algo…

Con ese pensamiento en mente, Nami otra vez se le acercó. Sus manos se posaron por sobre sus brazos, girándolo con extremo cuidado. De frente, ahora sí podía admirar con cierto horror, la gravedad de sus heridas. Estaba segura que si no hacía nada en ese momento, el sujeto moriría. Y Nami estaba cien por ciento segura que no querría llevar en su conciencia la muerte de un joven, sin importar que tanto su instinto le dijo que lo abandonara y saliera corriendo.

Sacando de golpe el celular de su bolsa, llamó un Taxi. Sabía que por la zona no tardaría mucho en llegar uno, pero mientras esperaba, arrancó un trozo de su largo vestido y lo utilizó para presionarla contra la herida que decoraba parte de su torso y estómago. Por más que buscaba llorar en pensamientos sobre lo caro que le había resultado ese vestido y que no valía la pena hacer eso, su atención estaba más que puesta en el chico.

-Aguanta un poco más…—dijo, esperando que el sujeto le escuchara dentro de su mundo de dolor.

* * *

 **N/A:**

Muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí.

Espero hacer que el próximo capítulo sea más largo, y tenga un poco más de acción.

 _ **-BlueChains-**_


	2. Capítulo 1

**N/A:**

Me alegra saber que la historia logró ser del agrado para alguien. Muchas gracias a las personas que comentaron o siguen la historia c:

Espero y este capítulo no les decepcione en mucho. Mínimo, como prometido, es un poco más largo a comparación del anterior.

¡Disfruten!

 **Disclaimer: OnePiece no es de mi propiedad. La imagen utilizada como portada tampoco es de mi propiedad.**

 **Reseña:**

"Desde que comenzó su día, Nami sabía ya que todo sería un desastre. Desde el hecho de que hubo mucho trabajo en el hospital, o que tuvo que salir muy tarde del trabajo a causa de eso. Pero bien, lo que jamás esperó, fue que la persona que decidió salvar esa misma noche, resultara ser la persona más peligrosa del bajo mundo: Trafalgar D. Law."

* * *

 **-Rondo of Nightmare-**

 **Capítulo 1**

Varias cortadas en las piernas.

Un tobillo esguinzado.

En el silencio de la habitación, Nami se encontró haciendo lista de todas las heridas que había tenido que tratar en cuestión de minutos.

Rasguños en el rostro.

Tres costillas fracturadas.

Sus avellanados ojos se posaron en ese chico que tranquilamente—a comparación de antes—se encontraba descansando en la gran cama matrimonial. Su rostro estaba lleno de vendas, pero se veía mucho más limpio y sin menos sangre o tierra. La mayoría de las heridas que había tenido no eran de gravedad; cosa que le sorprendió, al ver el estado tan deplorable en que lo había encontrado. Pero, sólo había una herida la que de verdad le preocupaba: una cortada que comenzaba desde su clavícula izquierda, llegando casi por arriba del ombligo. ¿Cómo fue que recibió una cortada así de grande?

Aun si hubiera estado peleando contra alguien que usaba un cuchillo, la longitud de la herida no se le comparaba con los tipos de cuchillo que ella conocía. Salvo fuese de esos súper raros de cocina (lo cual realmente dudaba), lo único que llegaba a su mente, era una espada.

Admitía que esa herida de verdad le había causado problema; aparte, no era el tipo de cortada que fácilmente podías tratar fuera de un hospital. Ocupaba cierto protocolo de cuidado, ya que de no tenerlo, la herida podría haberse infectado y matado al paciente de inmediato. Para su suerte, ninguna de esas pasó. El chico dormía, con un cuerpo en su totalidad vendado.

Soltando un largo y cansado suspiro, se dejó caer todavía más en el sofá que adornaba la habitación. Según el reloj de la pared, ya pasaban de las dos de la madrugada. Y a pesar de la hora misma, o del hecho que se encontraba ya extremadamente cansada, todavía no podía encontrar esa supuesta motivación para ponerse de pie, y marcharse a casa.

Cuando el taxi llegó a por ellos, su mente había entrado en un caos sobre a dónde deberían ir. Sabía que en un hospital, ella tendría problemas por involucrarse públicamente con un sujeto del que no sabía absolutamente nada. ¿Qué podía decirles? No tenía ni su nombre, ni su profesión o siquiera sabía el por qué realmente le estaba ayudando. Por lo que, al instante, esa opción había sido descartada. Otra idea fue su casa. Pero, recordando las mismas razones por las cuales no quería llevarlo al hospital, también fue descartada.

Al final, el lugar que más le convenció fue un hotel de mala muerte.

Todavía podía recordar la expresión que el taxista le dio cuando vio el cuerpo del chico que estaba cargando; mirada que también recibió por parte de los que cuidaban el establecimiento. Su mentira fue el: _"Se peleó con varios chicos en un Bar"_ , siendo que eso era algo que frecuentemente pasaba. Y fue la excusa perfecta para que nadie más preguntara nada, entregándole en silencio las llaves de su habitación y un botiquín de emergencia. Aunque la habitación ya contaba con uno, el tener más material de verdad que le había beneficiado demasiado.

Otro suspiro, y echó hacia atrás la cabeza.

Bien, pensó para sí. Había salvado una vida, y eso estaba bien. Pero, ¿fue una vida que valía la pena, o simplemente se condenó?

Con cierta mofa, no pudo evitar el pensar eso.

Reincorporándose en su asiento, volvió a ver la hora, notando que las manecillas del reloj seguían congeladas en la misma hora. Cansada, dejó caer su rostro entre sus manos, posesionando sus codos sobre sus rodillas en apoyo. —Pero qué estoy haciendo…— se preguntó a si misma en voz alta, sabiendo bien, que ni el mismo silencio sería capaz de responderle.

Uno que otro minuto más tarde, Nami decidió por ponerse de pie, observando de reojo al pelinegro. Ahora que podía ver claramente sus pálidas facciones, podía admitir que se trataba de un chico un tanto atractivo; no era para nada su "tipo", pero no tenía duda de que él era todo un rompe corazones. Sonriendo un poco para sí, sacudió su arrugado y roto vestido; si se quedaba para cuando ese sujeto despertara, le iba a hacer saber muchas cosas, y una de esas era que con la ropa de una mujer no se metía. Igual, de qué se quejaba. Por haberlo cargado hasta la habitación toda su ropa estaba llena de sangre. Aún si no lo hubiera roto, jamás lo podría volver a usar.

Lentamente, comenzó su camino dentro del cuarto, dirigiéndose a una de las dos puertas que rodeaban el lugar. Ocupaba tomarse un corto baño, pensó.

Entró al pequeño cuarto, cerrando la puerta con seguro detrás de sí. Conforme fue retirando su prenda, se fue acercando más y más a la blanca bañera. Girando la manija del agua caliente, dejó que su cuerpo se viese envuelto en el agua, un suspiro placentero escapando de sus labios.

Quizá eso la ayudaría a mantenerse un tiempo más despierta, aparte que también, le quitaba esa horrible sensación de muerte de las manos.

Su placer no duró mucho tiempo.

A pesar de que se encontraba con ojos cerrados tarareando una ligera melodía, bien pudo escuchar, el sonido de un fuerte gruñido resonar en la habitación.

El chico había despertado.

Cerrando de golpe la llave de agua y tomando una toalla, se dispuso a secar su cuerpo lo más rápido que pudo. Para su desgracia, lo único que le quedaba por portar era su uniforme de enfermera, el cual también, estaba bastante sucio y con sangre; pero si lo pensaba bien, eso era mucho mejor que su roto vestido.

Dejó su cabello a medio secar, y salió de golpe del baño, encontrándose con la oscura y penetrante mirada que ese chico, se encontraba dándole.

-…— a pesar de que sus labios estaban separados y listos para articular una pregunta, las palabras no salían. Esos ojos bastaron para hacerle callar, y dejarla más que congelada en la entrada del cuarto. Podía sentir el cómo la cálida atmósfera que al principio decoró el cuarto era rápidamente reemplazada por una más gélida, atrayéndole un escalofrío a su cuerpo. —…— sus labios seguían moviéndose, pero todo era en vano.

-E-eh…— logró pronunciar, cerrando temblorosamente la puerta del baño.

Ahora que por fin podía hablar con el chico, no podía pensar en nada que decir. Las preguntas que a un principio habían llenado su cabeza ya no se encontraban circulando, el espacio quedando en blanco por completo. Sus ojos se posaron en el chico, para luego en la postura que había tomado; estaba sentado con los hombros caídos hacia adelante, y eso llamó su atención, sacando a flote ese lado de enfermera…ese mismo que la llevó a este problema.

-¡Deberías estar acostado!— gritó, mostrándose un poco molesta. —Tienes varias heridas en tu pecho y, para empezar, siquiera entiendo el cómo pudiste sentarte. ¿No te duele?— preguntó ya un poco más preocupada, acercándose al chico. Y, por cada paso que daba, pudo notar que el chico jamás le quitó los ojos de encima.

Nami se colocó a un costado de la cama, no viéndose capaz de acercarse aún más. La distancia que existía entre ellos se le hacia suficiente para notar que una de las vendas que decoraba su brazo derecho comenzaba a teñirse ligeramente de un color rojo, sobresaltandola.

-Se abrió la herida…—dijo más para sí, levantado la mirada hasta encontrarse con esos grisáceos que brillaban de manera peligrosa.

Por un momento se puso a pensar sobre si sería buena idea el tocarlo, o si sería mejor dejarlo así. Por fin había despertado, de ahí en adelante él mismo podía cuidar de su propio cuerpo; ella ya tenía que dejar de involucrarse con esa persona. Con ese pensamiento en mente, Nami tragó un poco de saliva, reincoporándose en su lugar y dando un paso hacia atrás, creando más distancia.

-Siendo que despertaste, supongo que ya te la puedes arreglar solo—dijo, encontrando el valor dentro de su tembloroso cuerpo para pronunciar cada palabra con cierta seriedad. El chico, burlón, tan solo arqueó una ceja. —Ya no me puedo involucrar más.

Apenas dicho eso Nami regresó al baño, adentrándose a este para salir pocos segundos después, sosteniendo en manos el bolso en donde había guardado su viejo vestido. Caminó sin prestarle atención al chico hasta donde a un principio había estado sentada, tomando la pequeña libreta y pluma que regalaba el hotel en manos. Escribió lo más rápido que pudo diferentes medicamentos, siendo estos uno de los más fáciles que se podían conseguir en las farmacias sin necesidad de una nota médica. También dejó el nombre de unos cuantos antibióticos, pero esos el se las tendría que arreglar para conseguir; era la forma perfecta para obligarlo a ver un médico.

Justo cuando iba a encaminarse a la puerta y salir, volvió a escuchar ese mismo gruñido que la había sacado del baño. Giró a verlo por sobre su hombro, notando que una media sonrisa decoraba sus labios.

-Debes estar loca para tratar a un desconocido.

Siéndose sincera, no sabía que esperar de sus primeras palabras. Pero estaba segura, que un insulto hacia ella y lo que había hecho era lo último que esperaba. No fue un gracias, o algún tipo de comentario que pidiera de su ayuda. Sólo fue una larga oración llena de burla. Y aunque quisiera refutarlo, él tenía toda la razón.

-Mínimo estoy lo suficientemente cuerda para no meterme en peleas que me costarían la vida—dijo, buscando sonar más lista que él.

El cuerpo del chico pareció relajarse un poco más, Nami lo notó ante la forma en que sus hombros caían a los costados, perdiendo la tensión que los llenaba segundos atrás.

-Tengo mis dudas respecto a eso, señorita.

El silencio reinó por unos minutos, ninguno de dos diciendo nada. Fue durante ese tiempo, en que Nami se dio cuenta de que ya no podía seguir con ese "concurso de miradas" que se encontraban llevando a cabo, sintiéndose cada vez más cansada. Miró de reojo el reloj, percatándose de que no faltaba mucho para que se dieran las cinco de la mañana. El tiempo había volado, y el cansancio que había estado ignorando comenzaba a nublar su juicio.

Aclarando suavemente la garganta, declaró: —Como veo que estás bien, ya no tengo ninguna obligación contigo.— comenzó, haciendo una ligera pausa apuntando el blog de notas. —Anoté unos medicamentos que ocupas para hacer que tus heridas sanen con más rapidez. La habitación del hotel y el desayuno ya están pagados; así que, si no te importa, me largo.

Y nuevamente, cuando ya se encontraba por salir por la puerta, su voz le volvió a interrumpir.

-Tu nombre.

Su voz mostraba seriedad, careciendo por completo del viejo ánimo que la rodeaba.

Nami tan sólo arqueó una ceja: —¿Disculpa?

-Quiero tu nombre.

La pelirroja guardó silencio, mirando sus ojos. Por un momento contempló sobre qué podría pasar si le daba su nombre o no, pero no valía la pena el arriesgarse. Con un bufido, resopló: —No es de tu incumbencia.— abrió la puerta, saliendo lentamente de la habitación. Se detuvo un segundo, su rostro aún asomándose por el marco. —Sólo somos dos desconocidos más que nunca se volverán a ver.

No esperó a si el chico diría algo más ni nada. Apenas terminó de pronunciar esas palabras, y cerró casi de golpe la puerta de la habitación a sus espaldas.

Cuando se encontró por completo solo, fue entonces cuando comenzó a examinar más a profundidad su cuerpo. Sus ojos se pasaron por sobre cada venda, admirando con cierto interés el trabajo que esa señorita de reluciente cabellera, había hecho. Por la ropa que traía podía decir que era una enfermera; ¿de qué hospital? Esa era su única duda. El dolor que a un principio había gobernado por sobre su torso ya no se encontraba presente, pudiendo mover ya su cuerpo con cierta libertad.

La chica tenía razón que algunas de esas heridas se estaban abriendo, pero aún así, hizo caso omiso de las mismas, arrojando hacia un costado las sábanas que lo cubrían para ponerse de pie. De reojo, encontró que las ropas que había vestido se encontraban dobladas en una silla de la esquina, estas estando más que destrozadas y llenas de sangre.

Ese espadachín de verdad que le estaba causando problemas, pensó, gruñendo un poco.

Tras haberse colocado su playera y pantalón, se encaminó a la hoja que la chica le había dejado, leyendo cuidadosamente las cosas que le había recetado. Había mejores medicamentos, pensó, pero tenía razón que esos los podía conseguir con facilidad. Enrollando en su puño la hoja, la descartó en el piso, usando su mano libre para buscar dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón su celular. Cuando por un momento creyó que esa chica lo había tomado, no pareció ser el caso. Seguía en el mismo lugar en que lo dejó, su pantalla clara sin rastro alguno de que hubiera intentado jugar a ver si adivinaba la clave.

Pero en lugar de aclarar más las sospechas que tenía hacia ella, éstas solamente iban incrementado.

¿Enemigo?

¿Espía?

¿Qué diablos era esa señorita?

Estaba consiente de que nadie, en su santo juicio, ayudaría a una persona que se encontraba al borde de la muerte. Nadie. Jamás. Pero ella lo había hecho.

Después de haber sido atacado, no recordaba exactamente lo que había sucedido. Aunque en realidad, estaba demasiado cansado para darle en mucho pensamiento a eso. Desbloqueando su teléfono y presionando varios botones, conectó una llamada, esperando tranquilo a que alguien respondiera en la otra línea.

No tardó en suceder.

-¡Jefe!— la voz gritó, haciéndole gruñir bajo su aliento. —Estábamos preocupados por usted, ¿dónde está?

Ignorando el primer comentario, volvió a ver el blog, leyendo el nombre del hotel en que se encontraba de momento. —El Hotel de la Zona Roja. Apúrense.

No esperó contestación alguna, y colgó.

* * *

 **N/A:**

Quizá tarde un poco más en el siguiente capítulo; creo que hasta la próxima semana, no sé. Quiero ver si puedo llegar a conocer un poco más la personalidad de Law antes de involucrarlo más en la historia xD

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

 _ **-BlueChains-**_


End file.
